You're the one I really love
by MelleyMello
Summary: Alien AU Klance LotorXLance La vie est une grande tragédie. Lance le sait, il l'a toujours su et accepter. Keith lui, non.


Je souris. Je souris mais en réalité, j'ai envie de pleurer, et pas de joie. C'est censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie...Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me tue à coup de couteaux en plein coeur. Je suis simplement l'acteur principal dans cette grande tragédie qu'est ma vie.

"Prince Lance d'Altea, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux le Prince Lotor de l'Empire Galra.

\- Oui je le veux."

Non je ne veux pas. Mais je dois le faire...Je suis le cadet, le deuxième enfant, celui que l'on marit afin de garantir une royauté à la lignée. Je regarde la foule, je le cherche, celui que j'aime vraiment...Il est là, assis à la tribune d'honneur, près de ma soeur aînée. Il me fixe. Ne pleure pas…Même si nous ne serons jamais ensemble. Je lui souris. Je me fiche de ce serment. C'est toi que j'aime…

"Prince Lotor de l'Empire Galra consentez-vous à prendre le Prince Lance d'Altea pour époux ?"

Il me regarde en souriant. Il me dégoute d'une certaine façon...Il a déjà presque une trentaine d'année et moi, je viens tout juste d'atteindre mes vingt-deux années d'existence. Ses dents sont pointues...Ses yeux jaunes et ses iris bleus sont pour moi l'équivalent d'un puit sans fond. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes.

"Oui je le veux."

Il est séduisant, je dois l'avouer, mais...Mais il ne sera jamais...Il ne sera jamais Keith. C'est lui, le Prince Keith de Marmora que j'aurais aimé épouser...Mais il est comme moi, le cadet. Son frère va se marier avec ma soeur un jour. Ils s'aiment depuis qu'ils sont enfants...Comme moi et Keith. Ce sera probablement un beau mariage...Un mariage d'amour, qu'est-ce que ce doit être…? Je suis sûr qu'elle attend ce jour impatiemment. Chanceuse. Je la jalouse beaucoup.

"Veuillez échanger les alliances."

Je passe l'anneau doré autour de son annuaire, il m'imite. J'ai l'impression qu'on me menotte ou qu'on m'enchaîne à un destin que je n'ai pas choisi.

"Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais."

L'espace d'une seconde j'espère que Keith va se lever et dire quelque chose comme "MOI ! Moi je m'y oppose !" Qu'il me prenne ensuite dans ses bras pour m'enlever et que nous fuyons vers une galaxie inconnue...Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est que pur fantasme. Il me regarde, neutre. Peut-être l'idée lui a-t-elle également traversé l'esprit ?

Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Il est beau….tellement beau...Ses cheveux sont coiffés dans une queue de cheval haute, il porte les boucles d'oreilles rouges et noires que je lui ai offertes, je le sais, elles brillent d'un éclat flamboyant, visible depuis ma place. Son costume noir et mauve s'accorde parfaitement avec ses bijoux. Je l'aime...Je l'aime tellement. Oh Quiznak...Je pleure…

"Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Les époux peuvent s'embrasser."

Lotor me regarde de ses yeux bleus, il se penche doucement vers moi et me murmure quelque chose.

"Désormais tu es à moi, corps et âme."

Il m'écœure, mais je reste souriant. En réalité je suis terrifié par la nuit de noce. J'espère qu'il ne se rendra pas compte que je ne suis plus vierge. Je crois que c'est la chose qui m'effraie le plus…S'il comprenait que je n'ai pas respecté le pacte entre nos deux familles, Keith serait probablement tué et moi aussi par la même occasion. Ma vie m'importe peu, la sienne est précieuse.

"Je vous suis entièrement dévoué Prince Lotor."

Il m'embrasse. Je crois que je pleure encore plus. Des applaudissements retentissent, applaudissez donc cette mascarade, bande d'ignorants, que connaissez vous à l'amour ? Moi je sais ce que c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé. Je ne peux juste pas en profiter librement.

Je suis maintenant assis, je reçoit des présents, des félicitation, j'acquiesce, je souris. Soudain, il est là face à moi, les battements de mon cœur deviennent douloureux.

"Prince Lance.

\- Prince Keith."

Embrasse moi…

"Voici un humble cadeau."

Enlève moi…

"Je vous remercie."

Pitié Keith...C'est toi que j'aime. Tu le sais…

"Félicitation pour votre mariage."

Lotor lui fait un signe de tête.

"Merci à vous d'être parmi nous en cette occasion si spéciale.

\- Je n'aurais raté cela pour rien au monde."

Ne souris pas imbécile !...Sauve moi…

"J'espère que vous profiterez de la fête.

\- Cela va de soit."

Je n'ai jamais vécu plus grande hypocrisie que celle qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux, Keith souriant à Lotor.

La réception est pour moi un moment à la fois pénible et reposant...J'ai envie qu'elle s'arrête au plus vite, mais j'aimerais aussi qu'elle dure éternellement. Car je sais qu'ensuite je vais devoir m'offrir à mon...époux.

Je regarde ma soeur danser avec le Prince Shiro, qu'ils sont beaux...Ses yeux brillent...Elle l'aime. Moi aussi j'ai ce regard lorsque je danse avec Keith sous les lunes d'Altea. Je fixe le fond de la salle. Il boit son verre en me regardant, je me demande s'il est en train de se résigner ou s'il croit encore que quelque chose est possible entre nous. Pour ma part, je suis déjà mort à l'intérieur, je ne suis qu'un objet de passage de pouvoirs.

La chambre nuptiale est magnifiquement décoré. Des fleurs et des bougies sont éparpillées dans la pièce. La porte se ferme et je sais que c'est maintenant, le moment que j'appréhendais autant...Adolescent, j'avais reçu des leçons complètes sur ce que je devais faire et comment je devais le faire, quel parfum mettre, quels bijoux porter, et que je devais rester pur, je rit un peu à cette idée, étant donné que Keith et moi avons des relations sexuelles depuis presque plus de six ans.  
Je vais dans la salle de bain. La tenue de noces est prête. Je me met nu, et l'enfile. C'est un juste au corps bleu ciel transparent, dos nu, avec des finitions en dentelle. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je me trouve...beau. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Il est là. Je retire mon diadème et entre dans la chambre à mon tour. Il me lance le regard le plus affamé et effrayant que je n'ai jamais vu...Il s'approche de moi. Il me caresse la joue.

"Tu es magnifique.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Nous sommes seuls, tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer.

\- Si cela peux te satisfaire.

\- Crois moi...Je serais bientôt pleinement satisfait."

J'espère qu'il ne va pas comprendre que je ne suis plus vierge. J'espère que je ne vais pas crier le nom de Keith quand je jouirais. J'espère que malgré tout cela je vais jouir…

Lotor dort, près de moi. Et enfin je me met à pleurer, je m'assois sur le matela et enfile une tenue classique. Je vois cette pile de cadeaux...Le seul qui m'intéresse est celui de Keith. J'ouvre la boîte bleue, et je pleure encore. Un bracelet avec des pierres rouges, bleues et mauves, je le met à mon poignet immédiatement. Je sors sur le balcon, la nuit est calme et silencieuse. J'observe les étoiles. J'aimerais qu'il soit là, près de moi...Qu'il m'enlace, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'on danse...Comme nous le faisions adolescents...Je pleure. Pourquoi la vie est si injuste…? Je sursaute, une main s'est posée sur la bouche.

"Chut...C'est moi."

Keith...Je me retourne, je lui saute dans les bras. En me reculant je me force à chuchoter bien que j'ai envie de hurler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…?"

Il essuie mes larmes et souriant.

"Ne restons pas ici...Allons dans notre cachette."

Je le suit, je ne réfléchis même pas. Je dois m'être endormi en pleurant, c'est juste un rêve. Dans le jardin du palais se trouve un arbre géant. Nous l'escaladions, enfants...C'était notre défi : Qui grimpe le plus haut. En grandissant, c'est devenu notre cachette pour se faire des choses interdite par nos parents...Nous sommes seuls entre ses branches. Nous nous embrassons sans prendre la peine de parler avant, il embrasse mes mains, mon cou, il caresse ma joue, je joue avec ses cheveux.

"Dis moi où il t'as touché...Ce qu'il t'a fait...Je te ferais les mêmes choses. Je suis tellement fou de rage Lance…"

Je pose ma main sur sa nuque.

"Mon amour…

\- Lance…Il t'as fait mal ?

\- Il faut accepter la chose…Il a été très doux.

\- Il a découvert que tu étais...enfin que tu avais déjà…?

\- Keith...Ça se voyait…

\- Qu'as-tu dis pour justifier ?

\- J'ai fait croire que c'était moi, que je m'étais touché…

\- Il t'as cru ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu peur tu sais…? J'ai cru que j'allais hurler ton nom à la fin…

\- Tu as jouit avec un autre que moi ?

\- Je pensais à toi.

\- Je vais réparer cela.

\- Keith je suis marié.

\- Et alors ? Lotor à un véritable harem d'hommes et de femmes pour lui seul.

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Alors tu peux bien avoir un amant.

\- Et c'est toi mon amant ?

\- Qui d'autre ?"

Il m'embrasse.

"Je vais te faire oublier ton mari.

\- Le temps de quelques minutes oui...De toute manière, je ne pense qu'à toi tout le temps.

\- Un jour je t'enlèverai, et nous disparaîtront dans l'univers. Toi et moi...On fondera une famille. On sera heureux et plus jamais nous n'aurons besoin de nous cacher…

\- Tu rêves.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Oui…"

Nous avons fait l'amour, et j'ai pleuré, parce que j'aimerais que Keith soit le seul à me toucher. Il était à moitié endormi sur une branche, je jouais avec ses cheveux, les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mon visage.

"Je t'aime Keith…

\- Je vous aime Prince Lance."

Le temps passe, chaque jours je me réveille une boule de peur au ventre. J'ai peur que Lotor sache pour Keith et moi. Lui et son frère vivent au château le temps qu'Allura et Shiro se marient. Nous nous voyons tous les jours. Parfois Lotor me force à le toucher...Je n'ose pas en parler à Keith, j'ai peur qu'il se mette en colère. Parfois il me touche alors que je ne veux pas...j'essaye de penser à Keith...Ça aussi, je n'ose pas le lui dire. Je crois qu'il s'en doute.

Mais un soir, ma plus grande crainte se réalise. J'entre dans une des chambres d'invités dans laquelle je vois Keith en secret. Je reste figé, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi. Lotor est là, assit sur le lit. Il se lève et agrippe mon bras.

"Qui est ton amant ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'amant Lotor. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, tu as un harem remplit de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes, alors qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

\- Qui ?! Répond moi ! Je ne te suffit pas ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Lâche moi !

\- Pas avant que tu ne me l'ai dit. Tu m'appartiens, tu le sais !

\- Je n'appartiens à personne !

\- Mais pourtant tu t'es donné à une autre personne. Qui-est-ce ? Dis le moi.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !"

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et la terreur s'empare de moi.

"Oh. C'est donc lui. Le Prince de Marmora.

\- Lotor, que faites vous à Lance ?

\- Je vois que vous êtes familiers.

\- Lâchez le immédiatement.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous savez que je pourrais vous faire exécuter pour adultère. Vous et...lui. Je comprends maintenant. C'est vous qui l'avez souillé.

\- Je n'ai souillé personne.

\- Lotor, lâche moi. Et laisse le tranquille !

\- C'est à lui que tu as offert ta virginité. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité Lotor ? Oui. Je l'aime, je l'aime depuis que nous sommes enfants, je t'ai épousé car c'était mon devoir en tant que Prince. Mais celui que j'aime vraiment c'est Keith."

Lotor lâche l'emprise qu'il a sur moi. Il recule de deux pas. Je me rue sur Keith qui passe devant moi dans un espèce de geste de protection.

"Keith...Je t'en prie, partons."

On dirait qu'il ne m'entend pas. Ses yeux sont fixés sur Lotor avec une sorte de lueur de rage. J'ai encore plus peur que précédemment.

"Keith. Je t'en supplie ne fais rien de...

\- La vie est cruelle mais c'est ainsi, il va falloir l'accepter.

\- Vous...Je vais me débarrasser de vous et là, là, Lance tu seras obligé de m'aimer."

Il sort une dague, je hurle. Keith lui saute dessus, en sortant sa lame de Marmora.

Ils se battent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Keith se blesse sur la joue, il recule, un peu sonné, Lotor retente un coup et je m'interpose. Je me prend la dague dans l'avant bras, laissant une longue trace rouge le long de mon membre. Je recule en hurlant de douleur, la plaie n'est pas profonde mais large. Keith bondit sur Lotor

et finalement il le frappe dans l'épaule. Il tombe au sol sur les genoux et reste à terre. Keith prend ma main.

"Lance vite."

Nous courrons, vers les capsules dans le hangar du château. Nous montons dans l'une d'elles.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Loin, très loin.

\- Et ton frère ?

\- Il vivra très bien sans moi. Lance, je n'ai besoin que de toi pour vivre."

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes. Du sang coule sur sa joue.

"Il faut qu'on te soigne !

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure Lance…C'est toi le plus en danger."

Je regarde mon avant bras. Je saigne tellement que la manche de mon haut bleu clair est devenu pourpre.

" Je me soignerais...J'active un trou de vers. Nous sommes fous…

\- Non Lance. Nous nous aimons, c'est quelque chose de très différent."

Nous nous embrassons.

"Et ensuite ?"

Je hausse un sourcil en regardant ma fille.

"Tu aimes cette histoire ?

\- Oui ! Raconte moi la suite ! Qu'est-ce que le Prince Keith et le Prince Lance sont devenus ? Ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ?"

Je caresse ses cheveux bouclés et la fait s'assoir sur mes genoux.

"Oui. Ils ont trouvé un endroits où vivre ensemble, et ils ont adopté une petite fille, elle s'appelle Ely.

\- Hé ! Comme moi !

\- Oui. Comme toi."

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, Ely saute de mes genoux et cours dans les bras de son père.

"Coucou toi. Désolé...Y'a des embouteillages de dingue dans le centre ville.

\- Quelle idée de passer par le centre ville de San Francisco en plein été !"

Keith lève les yeux au ciel, puis les pose sur mon écran d'ordinateur.

"Tu as finit ton livre ?

\- Oui.

\- Et alors..?

\- Keith et Lance s'enfuient loin de tout et vivent leur amour pleinement."

Ely tape dans ses mains.

" Youpie ! Une fin heureuse !

\- Au fait j'ai croisé ton éditeur en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Il est sérieux là ?! Je viens à peine de finir…

\- Allez, il va adorer ton histoire.

\- J'espère…

\- Si Ely et moi on l'aime il va forcément l'adorer !

\- Au fait Papa, pourquoi les personnages s'appellent comme vous ?"

Keith et moi échangeons un regard. Il esquisse un sourire en soulevant notre fille de huit ans.

"Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions ma petite !"

Ely se met à rire.

"Noooooon !"

Keith m'embrasse.

"Je vous aime prince Lance."


End file.
